REMEMBER
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Summary : I remember when we kissed,You still feel it on our lips. The time that you danced with me,With the no music playing. ""Aku tidak bisa hyung,aku berharap tidak ada hari ini dan kejadian ini "ucap Joonmyeon dengan suara berat , Yifan tersenyum miris. SULAY SHIPPER AYO MERAPAT!


**Mungkin udah ada yang pernah baca FF ini? Ini dipublish di FB pake akun lama aku yang asli mainpairnya OnKey but aku remake jadi Suho sama Lay...**

**So... Let's Read ^^**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ!**

**I TOLD U BEFORE READ THIS FICT...**

**Tittle : REMEMBER**

**Author : Chaca Woo**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Suho x Yixing**

**Summary : **

**_I remember when we kissed , _****_You still feel it on our lips. The time that you danced with me, With the no music playing._**

**#########**

Namja tampan itu masih menatap kosong jalanan didepannya. Terlihat jelas wajahnya enggan mengeluarkan sedikit saja ekspresinya. Hanya wajah datar dengan pandangan kosong. Kim Joonmyeon nama namja tampan itu. Menggengam erat bunga tulip putih yang ia beli tadi.

_Drtt.. Drrt…Drrtt_

Getaran dari I-phone membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hallo Fan ?" Ucap Joonmyeon pelan , masih dengan tatapan kosong.

". . . . . . . ."

"Haruskah aku pergi Fan ?" Tanyanya pelan

" . . . . . . . "

"Arra Kris,tunggu aku" Ujar Joonmyeon lalu menutup telephonenya . Ia menatap sebentar taman kecil yang sepi itu,lalu membawa Honda jazz hitamnya meluncur kesebuah gereja.

**##########**

Ia sudah sampai digereja tua yang begitu megah . Walaupun gereja tua namun masih sangat terawat , bangunan megah bergaya eropa yang ditanami pohon pinus dan bunga mawar menambah kesan kuno untuk gereja itu.

Joonmyeon masih terdiam didalam mobilnya . Enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar. Berkali-kali ia menahan sesuatu yang begitu menyesakan didadanya hingga ia harus mengambil oksigen begitu banyak .

Bisa ia lihat dari jauh Tao kini memeluk tubuh Sehun kekasihnya dan Sungmin yang menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Henry. Pemandangan itu justru membuat Joonmyeon semakin enggan untuk keluar . Dari jauh, terlihat Yifan menghampiri mobil Joonmyeon, mengetuk pelan kaca mobil Joonmyeon .

Joonmyeon keluar dari mobilnya seraya membawa bunga tulip putih itu. Yifan menepuk pundak Joonmyeon pelan.

"Ayo masuk Suho-ah…" Ajak Yifan, Joonmyeon masih diam tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Bisakah aku disini saja hyung?" Tanya Joonmyeon pelan , Yifan menghela nafas lalu menatap miris Joonmyeon.

"Tidak bisa Suho-ah … Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa"kata Yifan , Joonmyeon semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada bunga tulip itu.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung,aku berharap tidak ada hari ini dan kejadian ini "ucap Joonmyeon dengan suara berat , Yifan tersenyum miris.

"Kau pikir aku berharap hari ini ada? Aku bahkan berharap tidak ada hari ini " ujar Yifan dengan suara bassnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Joonmyeon hanya airmata yang keluar dari dua bola mata sipitnya. Pemuda berhidung bangir itu menangis. Yifan segera memeluk Joonmyeon yang sudah ia adiknya sendiri , Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Yifan dengan erat,menggigit bibir tebalnya agar suara isakannya tidak keluar. Setelah cukup tenang ia melepaskan pelukan Yifan.

"Sudah merasa tenang?"Tanya Yifan. Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan , mengusap air matanya menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Temui dia sekarang , setidaknya buatlah sedikit kenangan indah dengannya, walau kau belum sempat membahagiakannya"ucap Yifan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya... Thanks Fan... " balas Joonmyeon. Ia dan Yifan melangkahkan kaki kegereja tua itu yang kini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berbaju hitam. Joonmyeon masih bisa melihat dengan ekor matanya Sungmin menangis hingga jatuh pingsan.

Ia menghelakan nafasnya,berjalan mendekati peti putih dengan ukiran yang indah. Didalam peti itu,ada sosok namja cantik yang kini mengenakan pakaian serba putih, bisa ia lihat namja cantik itu tersenyum dalam tidur panjangnnya. Joonmyeon meletakan bunga tulip itu disamping foto namja cantik yang tertidur ini. Joonmyeon membuka kain tipis yang menutupi sosok namja cantik itu.

**ZHANG YI XING**

Itulah nama namja cantik yang kini tertidur selamanya. Dengan jari gemetar , Joonmyeon membelai pipi Yixing yang putih pucat , tidak ada lagi rona merah muda yang mengukir di pipi Yixing saat Joonmyeon menggodanya. Tidak ada lagi mata hitam yang memandangnya dengan penuh cinta. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata atau omelan kecil dari bibir mungil Yixing.

Tanpa ia sadari setitik airmata jatuh dari kedua bola matanya. Joonmyeon segera menghapusnya dan tersenyum walau terlihat dipaksakan. Ia menggengam jemari dingin Yixing , menatap cincin platina yang ia berikan.

"Maafkan aku… Sungguh maafkan aku" ujar Joonmyeon pelan,ia terlihat susah mengambil nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku,maafkan aku yang menangis karena kepergianmu"ucapnya lagi.

"Aku merelakanmu Yixingie… aku merelakanmu chagi…" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada bergetar.

"Maafkan aku yang tak sempat membahagiakanmu, namun aku berharap kau tenang dan bahagia disana bersama ayahmu dan dengan para malaikatnya" lanjut Joonmyeon lagi .

Ia mengambil nafas lagi,mencium kening Yixing lalu berbisik ditelinganya Yixing ,walau ia tau Yixing tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya lagi.

"Saranghae chagi… Saranghae… Jongmal saranghae Yixingie…"

**###########**

**_I remember when we kissed_****_  
You still feel it on our lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With the no music playing_**

"YA! HYUNG! Jangan membuatku penasaran !" sunggut Yixing. Ia kesal dengan sikap Joonmyeon belakangan ini.

"Yixingie … Jangan merenggut seperti itu,wajahmu semakin jelek!" ledek Joonmyeon , Yixing makin kesal iapun melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia merasakan Joonmyeon memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"Tanya Yixing kaget,Joonmyeon hanya diam lalu menyenandungkan lagu JYJ – Be my girl.

"Aku bukan wanita hyung... Kau salah lagu…" ujar Yixing , Joonmyeon terkekeh mendengar penuturan Yixing lalu membalikan tubuh Yixing. Ia merogoh saku celananya lalu membuka kotak cincin. Terlihat oleh mata hitam Yixing cincin platina dengan berlian kecil sebagai hiasannya.

"Would you be mine?" Tanya Joonmyeon, Yixing membulatkan matanya menatap Joonmyeon kaget (lagi).

"Hyung? Kau bercanda? Ini tidak lucu tau.."ucap Yixing kaku,tidak menyangka cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aniya! Aku tidak bercanda . You should be my mine!" ucap Joonmyeon tegas. Yixing terkekeh kecil lalu mengangguk kecil , menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah. Joonmyeon memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Yixing lalu mengecupnya.

Joonmyeon menarik dagu Yixing ,menatap tajam kedalam mata hitam Yixing . Tak sadar bahwa sekarang bibir mereka saling menempel.

Ya… hanya menempel namun itu sudah cukup untuk mewakili perasaan mereka masing-masing.

**#############**

**_You remember those simple things_****_  
We talked till we cryed  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish i'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Ohhhh  
Goodbye_**

"Bagaimana bisa dok? Itu tidak mungkin! Dokter pasti bercandakan?" ucap Sungmin dengan derai airmata. Dokter Shin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Saya tidak bercanda Tuan. Anak Tuan, Yixing mengidap leukemia stadium akhir, padahal mengingat Yixing bukan anak yang lemah ,namun ia malah mengidap penyakit itu" jelas pelan.

"Mengapa sama dengan penyakit yang merenggut nyawa Zhoumi, Hen? Kenapa harus anakku?" Tanya sungmin , airmata seakan enggan berhenti keluar.

"Tenang Minnie,kita harus berusaha dan berdoa agar Uri Yixing kembali sehat seperti dulu" ujar Henry lembut berusaha menenangkan Sungmin,ibu Yixing.

**###########**

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Yixing dirawat dirumah sakit, selama itu juga Joonmyeon tanpa absen merawat Yixing.

"Hyung…" panggil Yixing pada Joonmyeon yang kini sedang meletakkan tulip putih didalam vas bunga.

"Nae chagi?" Tanya Joonmyeon . Yixing menganggukan kepalanya lalu menyuruh Joonmyeon duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa chagi? " Tanya Joonmyeon seraya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah manis Yixing.

"Hyung? Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" kata Yixing. Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya . Bingung.

"Janji? Janji apa eum?" tanya Joonmyeon (lagi)

"Berjanjilah nanti,saat aku sudah tiada . Jangan menangis saat kepergianku" ucap Yixing lembut. Joonmyeon terperangah namun segera ia tersenyum walau sedikit perih dengan ucapan Yixing.

"Janji hyung?" Tanya Yixing seraya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menautkan jari kelinkingnya pada jari Yixing, mengangguk pasti.

"aku janji chagiya…"

**FIN**

How? Yah namanya juga Remake FF gue yang sebelumnya jadi maaf kalo rada typo. lagian juga gue males ngeditnya kekekek.

Ada yang tau lagu siapa diatas dan judulnya? Yang tau boleh req FF mumpung aku baik loh~~ hehehehe

But don't foget to review. Cuz tanpa review kalian gue gak tau dimana salahnya gue, dan kekurangan gue.

Salam cinta dari gue , XOXO

Chaca Woo


End file.
